Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{10pm + 5m}{5pm + 25m^2} + \dfrac{20nm}{5pm + 25m^2}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{10pm + 5m + 20nm}{5pm + 25m^2}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $5m$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{2p + 1 + 4n}{p + 5m}$